1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for controlling the pressure of the fluid delivered by those high pressure pumps known as jet washers, and in particular those using a positive-displacement pump.
2. Prior Art
In jet washers of known type the pressure of the fluid delivered by the pump is regulated by mechanical systems associated either with the pump or with the gun which delivers the pressurized fluid. In both types of system the pressure is regulated downstream of the pump, which always delivers the maximum fluid flow rate, hence the pressure regulation dissipates hydraulic energy provided by the pump.
From the a foregoing it is apparent that in systems of known type there is an unnecessary wastage of hydraulic energy, and consequently of electrical energy absorbed by the motor to operate the pump, hence in the final analysis there is an excessive power consumption by the electric motor operating the pump. An object of this invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the known art within the context of a simple, rational and low-cost solution.